Kit's Guide to Avoiding Love Disasters
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: How Not to Show That You're in Love With Your Best Friend: How DO you avoid being noticed when you're in love with someone? Or just avoid detection in general? Kit's ten step guide will help you! One-Shot!


**How Not To Show That You're in Love with Your Best Friend**

_A/N- This is a little one-shot that came to me while I was thinking about my SW fan fic (funnily enough) so I just decided to write it and see what happens. Enjoy. This is from Kit's POV._

_Enjoy,_

_-Don =)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Let's start by establishing that I am _not, _I repeat, not speaking from experience when I begin my unofficial guide on how not to show that you're in love with your best friend and how not to blow it within a week. It's a ten step process that's sure to guarantee your success in not letting your best friend know that you're in love with her.

I should probably start at the beginning of this whole thought process by explaining what brought about this sudden wish to talk about guiding. Well, it all began with the Saturday afternoon before school was due to begin again and I found it absolutely necessary to spend it with my best friend, which, by the way, is totally not weird, I assure you. If you have a best friend, you want to spend your free time with them, right? Right. So there's nothing wrong with spending time on Saturday, right? Wrong.

Apparently there is since my best friend in question, Nita Callahan, didn't share my optimism.

"Kit?" she said as she opened the door to stare at me with those brilliant grey eyes, which by the way I am only say because it's true. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming over to visit you," I said carefully, not sure where she was going with her statement, so I added, "If that's okay."

Nita seemed to think it over, yes, think it over. What's there to think about? We've been friends for what, over six years and suddenly she thinks she has to think over whether or not I can come into her apartment.

"Well, I guess," She finally said and opened the door to reveal a haphazard of boxes and Styrofoam peanuts littered all over the floor. Did I mention that she'd just moved in?

So here's step one: If your best friend is messy, don't point out the fact or she'll murder you. If you don't want your best friend to know you're in love with her, well, it'd probably be best if you just kept your mouth shut altogether.

"Wow, you haven't unpacked?" I said, albeit, stupidly, "This place looks like your gnaester exploded. Or imploded," I corrected thoughtfully around, "Depending on how you look at it."

Nita, of course, did not appreciate the comment or the fact that I was actually joking.

"So did you come over to comment on my unpacking job or did you actually have something you wanted to say?" Nita asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do I need a reason to come over?" I asked.

Step two: Give a reason at all costs. Even if it's lame, just make something up or you'll end up being grilled for answers anyways. If you don't want your best friend to know you're in love with her, you're probably better off giving some kind of practical answer rather than surfing the non-existent answer box in the back of your brain.

"No," She admitted, scrutinizing me, "But I do need to get to unpacking. So if you don't need anything right now, I'll call you later."

Step 3: Never tell your best friend outright that you need her, or you're toast.

"I don't ever not need you, Nita, I mean we're best friends, right?" I said with a smile. Nita gave me a strange look. See what I'm telling you? Using the words "I need you" are a death sentence.

"Sure," Nita said, giving me a suspicious look that said 'I don't believe you one bit.' She then proceeded to move the boxes down from their stacked positions and unloaded the ones labeled "clothes."

"I could help you unpack, I'm pretty much free all afternoon," I offered.

Step 4: Don't lie about your schedule when your best friend knows more about it than you do.

"Kit, I know you have to be back at work at three," Nita said with sigh, "I'm okay by myself, if you have to go, you can. I'll talk to you later."

Step 5: Don't appear desperate or it'll all go up the wazoo.

I held up my hands and waved them in dismissal, "No, I can stay, I won't be late. Besides, I'd rather be here with you."

Step 6: Never tell your best friend that you'd rather be with her than somewhere else or she'll immediately become suspicious or flattered, or both. If you're lucky she'll take it as an insult.

"Kit," Nita said with a laugh, "Are you okay? You seem really off today." If she wasn't so oblivious I'd be dead right now, I thought.

"I'm not off, I'm just being honest," I answered firmly, "I want to spend the afternoon helping you unpack. Plus, I get a bonus if I bring in packing peanuts to the store."

Step 7: Never lie about bonuses at work. Especially if your best friend has the same job as you, only on different days.

"Kit, seriously, I'm fine," Nita insisted and groaned when I didn't look like I was relenting. "Alright, grab those two boxes of clothes and bring them into my bedroom." She walked over and picked up two other boxes and then carried them across the linoleum floors to the small carpeted bedroom. I followed with my own boxes in hand.

Once at the door, she placed the boxes down and then turned to grab the first box from me. I stood there watching her carefully, each second seemed to last five minutes.

Step 8: Don't ogle at your best friend, most likely she knows you're looking even when you think she won't notice you.

"Kit, what are you staring at?" She folded her arms across her chest, I only then realized that she had already put the second box down and I was blocking the doorway by staring at her for two minutes.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head, "I was just spacing out." Nita looked at me as though she were going to deny my claim but shrugged.

"You're acting really strange, are you running a fever?" Nita touched her hand to my forehead.

Step 9: Do not, I repeat, do not lead your best friend to think you have a fever and if she touches your forehead, do not jump away when she does so.

A/N- If you want a story with a fever read my other story "Fever Pitch."

I jumped back a few paces, the feeling of Nita's fingers was oddly warm and also sent weird feelings spinning around through my skin and leaving my mind in a blank tizzy.

She stared confusedly at me, scrutinizing me as though I were a piece of artwork. After a minute she stepped closer and leaned over to get a good look into my eyes.

Step Ten: Do not kiss your best friend.

I felt that warm touch of her lips and then I stepped back, shock apparent on my own face as well as hers.

I had just kissed my best friend, and it felt completely right. But now that there was silence, I had begun to question my actions considerably. I didn't know if she felt the same or if I'd made the worst decision of my entire life just now, if one could call it a decision since I didn't actually know what I was doing.

Step 11: Forget all the rest of the steps if your best friend kisses you back.

I think that if you follow the ten step process you can avoid telling your best friend that you're in love with her, but then again, you might actually like ignoring the advice altogether better.

© Kit Rodriguez

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I haven't done a one-shot in a while, so this was a nice changeup. Please review, and remember this is rough so I'm going to make edits based on the feedback and stuff. =)**


End file.
